As a method for forming a conventional color filter, there are various methods. Among them, a noticeable method is that employing electrodeposition. For example, in Japanese Patent Kokai No. 61-272720, there is disclosed a method comprising forming an electroconductive layer on a substrate, forming a positive type photosensitive coating thereon, exposing the coating, removing the exposed part and forming a desired colored layer by electrodeposition. In this method, since the positive type photosensitive coating is formed, only the exposed part is ideally solubilized in a developer, whereby, exposure and development can be repeatedly conducted regarding the remaining photosensitive coating.
However, regarding the positive type photosensitive coating, the part which is not subjected to light is modified by a developer and electrodeposition upon the first development and it becomes impossible to subject the remaining part to exposing and developing treatment again and, therefore, a commercially available quinonediazide can not be used. Accordingly, in this method, it is necessary to provide a peeling step at which all of a positive type photosensitive coating which has been exposed and developed is once peeled off and then the positive type photosensitive coating is formed again, which makes the method complicated.
Further, in Japanese Patent Kokai No. 61-279803, there is also disclosed a method for producing a color filter wherein exposure, development and electrodeposition are repeatedly conducted using a positive type photosensitive composition containing quinonediazide. In this case, quinonediazide is decomposed by heat and, therefore, it can not act as the positive type photosensitive coating after a step for making the second colored layer.
The present invention provides a process for producing a multicolor display by which a color filter having a fine colored pattern superior in thin-film uniformity is obtained by more simple production process.